


fitting in (holding hands)

by WattStalf



Series: Femslash February 2017 [5]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash Big Bang Yearly Challenge, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: I want you to see all my favorite places!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff cos these kids are cute

_****_

“I want you to see all my favorite places!” Claudia says this to her with a bright smile, and Illness knows that she really has no choice but to say yes. After all, she wouldn’t want to be the one to tell her no and disappoint her.

And, really, she doesn’t  _ want _ to say no to begin with, it’s just that she isn’t sure what it will be like. She doesn’t know what all of Claudia’s places are or what it will involve or if it will really be good for them to go together. Perhaps a more practical side of her worries about being seen with an actress, about how rumors get started and how they get taken too seriously and ruin careers.

Wherever her worries stem from, they are there, but she isn’t willing to say anything that might let Claudia down. She’s just so lucky to even have a friend like her in her life, she thinks, as she nods and agrees. Claudia promises her that it will be an amazing day, that she can count on it, and the two prepare for a day out.

But when they do go out, it isn’t long before Claudia grabs hold of her hand, without any concern for how it might look or what someone might think. She drags Illness along with a smile, and takes her shopping, and at every shop they visit, they are welcomed with open arms and bright smiles. After all, Claudia is such a valuable customer that any friend of hers is a friend of theirs.

“There should even be some stuff you like at some of these places,” she says. “Anything you want, just let me know!”

“I couldn’t,” is all Illness says, but her beautiful friend laughs and shakes her head.

“And why not? I insist! I’m showing you all of  _ my _ favorite things. The least I could do is get you something you like.”

_ You’re what I like _ , she thinks, but she doesn’t say it, and she doesn’t ask why they hold hands so much throughout the day.

The first time someone wants to take their picture together, Illness tries to pull her hand away, but Claudia holds tight and so she can only follow along and try to smile for the camera as well.

“Your friend has an interesting sense of style,” they say, and it doesn’t even sound like sarcasm.

“Doesn’t she? I’m dying for her to give me tips, you know!” There is nothing but sincerity in Claudia’s tone, and though Illness feels entirely out of place in her world, she’s happy to be a part of it, and happy to learn how to fit here. She’s happy, plain and simple, and that thought remains with her as the day goes on.

And, as the day goes on, Claudia holds her hand, and Illness squeezes it sometimes, perhaps to remind her friend that she’s there, and perhaps just to make sure that it’s still real. She never asks what it means, but she starts to dare to hope, the closer it gets to evening. They go out to dinner together, and Claudia beams at her from across the table, radiant as ever.

“Is it late to ask you something about the day?”

“What do you mean?” asks Illness.

“If I were to change our plans, how would you feel? Or, I guess I should say, the  _ meaning _ behind our plans.” Claudia’s words are impossible to read, and still she dares to hope.

“I had such a good day,” she replies. “Nothing could change that.”

“So what if I said that I wanted this to be a date?”

“I think I’d like that…” She knows that she would, and Claudia absolutely grins at the response.

“Then everything is just as perfect as I wanted it to be,” she says, as if it’s obvious and can be summed up so simply. Illness still feels a little out of place here, but those words and the confidence behind them reassure her, and help her feel just a little bit closer to finding how she fits.


End file.
